Another iPod type challenge
by dreameralways
Summary: 10 minis for the iPod challenge. More T than M but just to be safe.


This is just another version of the iPod challenge. I'm at work overnight and bored. I am using my computer's song library set to random instead of my mp3 player since that only has my workout music on it, though I totally admit to cheating for the first song. It's been stuck in my head all day so I'm starting with that then it will go to random.

Stand in the Rain: Superchick

It had been another hard mission for SG1. Sam was sore and tired, but fortunately walked away from this one with no more than bruises. No new scars to add to her collection. Daniel wasn't so lucky, but it wasn't serious. His bruises were deep and included a few to the bone that left the team on stand down for a few days.

Now she was home and had far too much time to think about all that could have been lost again today. She felt tears at the corners of her eyes and forced them away. No tears for Samantha Carter. This was just one more thing that she would endure for that hopefully future "someday" when it would all be worth it.

Daniel lay in his bed, almost asleep as the muscle relaxers were kicking in. He knew they were lucky again today and that he shouldn't think about it, but for some reason he couldn't get Sam out of his head. The team had been put through the ringer. Personally, he was going to sleep and do some reading to help settle himself during his down time, but he worried that Sam would once again push herself too hard. That instead of dealing with everything she would once again convince herself that being strong meant not admitting that there had even been a problem.

As he drifted off he resolved to call Sam over in the morning for movies or some other pretext. Perhaps being there for her would be enough since she wasn't likely to accept more.

Desert Rose: Sting

Lately his dreams had taken a strange turn. He still had bad nights were he dreamed of Sha'uri by his side only to wake alone, but lately a new face had begun to take her place in his dreams. He felt guilty when he would wake after dreaming of Sam's face and swearing that he could smell the unique scent that was pure Sam.

He would push the dreams aside in the morning telling himself that it was just his mind trying to move on, using the first beautiful woman that came to mind.

As months turned to years, the dreams were less frequent but they were almost all Sam now. Sometimes in the dreams he would tell her he loved her, but in the morning he would always tell himself that it was just a dream.

Heaven Knows: The Coors

It started as any other day when she came into work. She was chatting with one of the assistants in the science department when the topic of boyfriends came up. Sam had jokingly reference her "black widow" luck when the tech had offhandedly commented that she should just marry Dr. Jackson as he didn't seem to stay dead so it wouldn't matter. Sam had laughed about it at the time, but later when she was alone the thought came back when she happened to glance at a photo of the two of them from Cassie's birthday party.

She wondered what a life with Daniel would be like. He was a good man and she knew that he had treated the women in his life well for as long as she'd known him. Suddenly her mind was going in the direction of wondering what kind of lover he would be. She was certain that he would be quite attentive. She felt herself getting hot and tried to shake herself out of her internal musings.

She was happy with her life so why should she change things. OK, maybe "content" was a better word for it, except when she was home alone and then she was kind of miserable most nights.

Over the next few days thought of Daniel and her together filled her mind to the point that she could barely be around him without getting worked up.

One night she finally talked herself into making a move. She new Vala liked him, but he claimed that he didn't care for her, so Sam decided that she would try for what she wanted and see if she could get Daniel to send Vala away to grieve and move on to some other guy.

Maria: Ricky Martin (can't believe this is in my collection)

They were having another team night out. Their usual spot was closed for renovations so they had found another place while out driving. The drinks were good and the bar food was fine, but the music was more "Latin-club" than "sports bar." Sam had caught Daniel occasionally glancing at the dance floor and even bobbing his head a few times.

"Do you dance Daniel?" It seemed like a sad question since they had known each other for more than a few years now but she'd never had the reason to ask before.

"Space Monkey spends too much time in his books for that, right Daniel?"

Jack wasn't usually so rude but he'd been drinking and was a little jealous of all the women who kept looking at Daniel and ignoring him. Jack felt bad as soon as he saw the insulted look in Daniel's eyes but then was surprised to see the challenge met in his gaze.

Daniel stood up, grabbed Sam's hand and let her to the open floor. Both Sam and Jack were surprised by how well Daniel could salsa and with how hot the dance between the two got. Though while Jack just felt surprised and chalked it up to one more thing surprising about his friend, Sam had a lot of trouble sleeping that night and woke up at one point panting and feeling the desperate need for a cold shower.

Missionary Man: Eurythmics

Sam was feeling restless. She was thinking of getting dressed up, taking her bike to a bar a few towns over, and having herself a good night. She hadn't had many of those types of nights since she'd join the service and she had to worry about her reputation, but that didn't stop the itch. Besides, with the brass owing her so much for saving the world so many times she figured that if they even found out it was unlikely to have any effect on how they viewed her. She was already moving toward her bedroom when a new thought stopped her. She knew that on Monday Daniel would ask her what she'd done on her weekend. She knew that if she told him that he would be understanding and wouldn't judge her like a lot of her fellow military types, but she didn't want him thinking of her that way. With some alarm she wondered when Daniel had taken such a hold within her thoughts. She'd swear that man was so good that he had to have all of the angels on his side (if ancients counted, then he kind of did). She'd never let an individual man have such an effect on her before. She found herself wondering why _he_ was the man whose opinion mattered to her more than any other, including her CO.

Track 12: Belly Dance USA

Well, they'd managed to do it again. The locals were nomadic and semi-primitive. They didn't get visitors that often so had used the arrival of SG1 as an excuse to hold a celebration that night. There was a big bonfire, food, and of course, drinks. SG1 had thought that they were pacing themselves well, but it appeared that alcohol wasn't the only thing in the drinks. If Daniel had to guess, there was also some sort of slow acting narcotic. The celebration had started at least 3 hours ago and he'd only had two drinks despite the local's insistence otherwise and he was just now starting to feel, well… rather good.

The local girls were dancing some sort of belly dance and after a token resistance, had managed to drag Sam up with them. He was guessing that she was feeling pretty good as well. He told himself that he was watching her to make sure that she was safe but after a few minutes she had removed her jacket, and while their uniforms weren't the most flattering thing for a female, he still couldn't take his eyes off of her. After she loosened up, the sway of her hips kept him hypnotized. There were other girls, wearing less, but he didn't seem to notice.

In an attempt to distract himself he looked around for Cam, Teal'c, or Vala but didn't see them nearby. Of their own accord his eyes drifted back to Sam only to find her looking at him in a way that he'd never seen before. His heart started to pound and he couldn't help himself but to stand when she started to walk toward him. A small voice in his mind was still telling him that he shouldn't dance so close to her, that his hands shouldn't be running along her like this, that he should be more rational.

_ To hell with it._

The Sign: Ace of Base

Sam was out shopping when she had an epiphany. She'd seen a couple, the woman happily rambling on about her job, which she obviously loved. The man with her (likely her husband) looked complete bored and uninterested. At first, Sam had sort of laughed and felt a little bad for the woman and man, but then it hit her. Suddenly she saw herself and Jack in that couple. The little part of her that said that it would never work with him was suddenly screaming, "Well duh!"

She'd gone home a little shaky and had spent some time really thinking about it. After the initial round of thoughts in her head, for some reason she actually felt lighter. Where was the heartache that she expected from her revelation? Instead she felt energized and decided to clean while she thought. She turned on the radio and was actually kind of dancing around while she worked, thinking to herself that this was a new chance for her. Dusting and wiping down her mantel her eyes brushed over a picture of Daniel and she smiled brightly. Glancing back at it she picked it up. She noticed a strange feeling in her stomach that hadn't been there before. Then she realized that maybe it had been there and she just hadn't realized it. The shock caused her to drop the photo as only one thought kept running through her mind, "Oh crap."

Can't Help Falling In Love: Elvis Presley

Daniel was standing in the doorway to Sam's lab watching her work. He'd come to grips a long time ago that he was head over heels for this woman. He'd had no choice. Samantha was the single most amazing woman he'd ever met. Over the years fear had kept him from doing anything about that love but it still burned strong.

Sam was so engrossed in her work that she didn't notice him. Daniel wanted nothing more than to walk up to her and let her know how he felt by kissing her senseless. His most recent dance with death had resulted in a second ascension and had him realizing that he was unlikely to have many more chances in his life.

Giving up the doorway he walked toward her desk.

"Sam, would you go on a date with me?"

He thought it was adorable how her head shot up from what she was working on, her face full of shock. He happily noted that while she was obviously shocked, there was no sign of potential rejection. As he waited for her to recover he thought that when he finally convinced this woman to marry him that Elvis might make a good first wedding dance.

El Estuche: Aterciopelados

Sam and Daniel had both been drafted to attend another Washington function. It was largely organized as a dinner party to recognize some important figure or other. Sam didn't really care. She just knew that she'd been expected to be polite which meant chatting and dancing with several men who she didn't find the slightest bit interesting. Fortunately every time it had gotten really bad Daniel had been there, stealing her away from the boring or annoying guy. Ultimately she had spent more time dancing with him than with the others combined in order to keep them away from her.

Being a political function it was fortunately mostly over by 2100 and they were able to escape back to their hotel. Deciding it was still early they decided to change and went to a bar. Feeling playful after such an awkward dinner they drank, talked, and even danced a few more times (after the more drinking of course).

Back at the hotel, Sam invited Daniel in for coffee since she was laughing too hard to go to bed. Being more than a little tipsy she managed to trip over her own bag. Daniel who was also gone by that point, but not as bad as her was able to catch her (barely) and pull her upright.

Sam quickly became aware of the situation being pressed so closely to Daniel but rather than pull away, she acted on impulse and kissed him. He froze for only a moment before responding. Clothing quickly became an issue between them and was subsequently dealt with.

Deliver Me: Sarah Brightman

He'd arrived at her home just minutes after she had. She had no idea how he'd known that she was particularly shaken today. She was afraid with him there since he was the only one who would be able to get her to open up.

As soon as the door closed he pulled her into a tight embrace. For the first time in what felt like forever, she allowed herself to completely relax. A single tear made its way down her cheek but none followed after it. The gratitude she felt toward Daniel was helping to push aside the pain.

She looked up to thank him for knowing her so well but upon seeing his face she instead gave into the impulse to kiss him. It only took a second for Daniel to respond and deepen the kiss.

It wasn't the most graceful of maneuvers but they managed to lose most of their clothes on the way to her bedroom. As they made love Sam acknowledged to herself that she had never felt so whole before. She had always considered Daniel to be a slight hero of hers, but now she realized that he was more than that. He was her savior, her deliverance.


End file.
